Regrets
by Cassie52
Summary: Rebekah vit maintenant dans la culpabilité depuis que Matt est mort dans l'accident qu'elle a provoqué pour tuer Elena, tout comme Caroline, qui peine à oublier Klaus, après que ses amis ne l'aient tué. Que se passera t-il si les Mikaelson et Caroline passent un marché pour retrouver Klaus ? suite 3x22 Désolée pour ce bref résumé ...
1. Prologue

Voilà maintenant une semaine que je l'ai tuée. J'ai tuée celui qui faisait battre mon coeur, celui qui avait réussi à ramener le peu d'humanité qu'il me restait à la surface. J'ai tuée la lumière de mes ténèbres. Je suis un monstre. Je ne changerais jamais. Pourquoi ai-je fais ça ? Bon OK, je l'ai fait pour tuer ce misérable double Petrova si ennuyeuse mais j'ignorais qu'il serait avec elle. L'ignorance, voilà ce qui lui a couté la vie. Mon ignorance. Il était devenu pour moi plus qu'un simple humain le jour où il m'avait témoigner de l'attention à la soirée de ma mère. Ces simples petits gestes attentionnés m'avaient fait complètement fondre. Même s'il m'en voulait d'être une garce,il arrivait quand même à me pardonner. Il était l'être le plus humain que j'ai rencontrée. Jusqu'à ce que je le tue.

Il y a bien une solution pour que je le rejoigne et me fasse pardonner mais n'est-ce pas lache d'abandonner derrière moi mille ans d'existence et mes trois frères? Que penseraient-ils de tout ça ? A vrai dire,je doute vraiment que ça les interesse. Klaus ne pense qu'à sa "douce" Caroline, Elijah est à la recherche de sa traitresse de double Petrova doublée d'une vampire et Kol est trop occupée à être à fond dans tout les sens du terme sur le second double Petrova, vampire de fraiche date, qui avait craquée pour mon frère. Il ne restait plus que moi. J'étais seule. Seule à se se demander ce que j'allais faire maintenant que ma lumière s'est éteinte et puis une idée me vint à l'esprit. Pourquoi ne pas me tuer moi-même avec le pieu en chêne blanc ? Je serais enfin en paix, libérée du poids du temps... Tout ce que je devais faire, c'est récupérée le pieu chez Klaus. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Klaus n'a même rien remarqué. Pour une fois, le fait qu'il ne pense qu'à Caroline m'arrangeait.

Je me suis rendu sur le lieu de sa mort, c'est à dire le pont Wickery, et j'ai regardée quelques instants l'eau noircit par la nuit et les étoiles qui s'y reflétait. j'allais mourir et je ne ressentais rien. J'attendais juste la fin de mon éternité...pour lui. Me sortant de ma contemplation,j'ai empoignée le pieu et l'ait placée devant mon coeur. Je n'avais même pas senti les larmes couler sur mes joues.

- Je suis désolée, Matt. Je ne voulais pas. Je t'aimais tellement qu'il m'était impossible d'imaginer te faire du mal. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! Pleurai-je en fermant les yeux.

Le pieu commença sa course vers mon coeur mais il s'arreta net à quelques millimètres de ma peau. Je sentais une main retenir le pieu. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris avec stupéfaction...

- Matt? Mais... Je t'ai tuée!

Il m'enleva les pieux des mains.

- Oui, je suis mort mais tu n'a pas à t'en vouloir. Tu croyais que ton frère était mort. Je te pardonne. J'aurai agi de la même manière pour ma soeur.

- Tu es fantôme ?

- Oui. Ne t'en veux pas,Rebekah. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. Profite de ton éternité,je serais toujours avec toi. Je t'aime.

J'ai éclatée en sanglot en me laissant tomber au sol.

- Je t'aime aussi, Matt. Si tu savais comme je regrette!

Il me fit un petit sourire.

- On se reverra un jour, tu verras. Ne commet rien d'imprudent et profite de la longue vie qu'il te reste à vivre.

- Mais ma vie sans toi n'est rien.

Il caressa ma joue tendrement.

- Je te l'ai dit,je serais toujours avec toi.

Il me remit debout et me prit dans ses bras.

Une semaine plus tard au manoir des Mikaelson ...

Matt a tenu sa promesse. Je sens sa présence autour de moi et quelques fois,il montre des signes évidents de sa présence. Comme cette fois-ci, Klaus était après moi et me criai dessus parce que son petit double était devenue un vampire à cause de moi. Il a voulu me gifler mais il fut propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'est relevé souplement et regarda tout autour de lui.

- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda t-il

- Matt, répondis-je simplement.

Finalement, tout est bien qui finit bien. Enfin, presque.


	2. Chapitre 1: La mort de Klaus

Slt à tous ! Normalement, cette fiction ne devait être qu'une OS mais j'ai changée d'avis. Voilà bien longtemps que j'imaginai la suite alors j'ai décidée de l'écrire et la voici. Se situe à la saison 4. Klaus n'est pas desséché dans la saison 3.

Réponse à Nataliamine ( Slt! J'ai décidée de te faire plaisir alors voilà la suite ! Dans ce chapitre, Matt sera absent mais tkt pas, il va bientôt faire une entrée remarquée)

Chapitre 1 : La mort de Klaus Une semaine plus tard ….

**POV Caroline**

Flash-back

- Klaus est mort, Caroline, dit Elena avec une satisfaction évidente sur le visage.

Ce fut un choc. Klaus, le vampire originel le plus puissant ( ou devrais-je dire l'hybride) qui était supposé être immortel, donc en toute logique, qui ne pouvait pas mourir, était mort ! Oui, j'étais choquée !

- Qu...Comment ? Demandai-je, immédiatement.

- Enfin... Il est pas vraiment mort. Bonnie l'a juste desséché, expliqua Elena avec le sourire. Je suis contente qu'il ne soit plus là, ajouta t-elle visiblement heureuse et soulagée de ne plus avoir la menace Klaus.

Fin du flash-back

Depuis cette nouvelle, je me suis réfugiée dans ma chambre avec des questions pleins la tête et le cœur lourd. Si Klaus était devenu monstrueux, c'était pour une raison. Laquelle ? Il ne pouvait pas être comme ça quand il était humain. Même chose pour sa sœur et ses frères. Un événement dans leurs longue vie avait dû les changer. Oui, mais quoi? Leur transformation ? Le fait que leur père les aient chassés pour les détruire ? La malédiction de Klaus ? Plus j'y pensais, moins je trouvais. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose. Même pas à Tyler, mon petit ami, qui m'évitait autant que possible depuis que Klaus avait pris possession de son corps. En fait, Bonnie avait protégé Klaus d'un sort qui le transférerait dans le corps de Tyler si il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il y ait rester le temps qu'on se débarrasse d'Alaric. Quand Elena est devenue vampire et qu'Alaric est mort, il a retrouvé son corps et Tyler est revenu. Depuis, il m'évite comme la peste pour une raison que j'ignore et que je suis curieuse de savoir. Encore faut-il que je puisse lui parler... Klaus, Klaus et toujours Klaus.. Pourquoi je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui ? Peut-être parce que ses attentions me touchaient plus que je ne le montrais... Ses petits cadeaux, dessins, sourires me faisaient doucement craquer. Pourtant, je n'ai pas eu le temps de craquer puisque mes amis l'ont tué. Que devais penser sa famille ? C'est vrai, je ne les portaient pas dans mon cœur mais j'avais de la compassion pour eux. Surtout pour Rebekah, qui vivait avec lui depuis 1000 ans, d'après ce que m'avait dit Elena. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment quittés malgré les disputes ou les petits dodo dans les cercueils ( façon de parler). Ca c'est une belle relation entre un frère et une sœur, même s'ils ne le sont pas vraiment puisque Klaus n'a pas le même père. Mais à mon avis, pour eux, c'était tout comme. Et si... j'aidais Rebekah à ramener son frère ? A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il arrive ça à Klaus. Il ne m'avait jamais fait de mal. C'était décidé ! J'allais aider Rebekah et ses frères à retrouver Klaus. Je me suis levée de mon lit où j'étais depuis l'annonce de la mort de Klaus, c'est à dire 2 jours, et je me suis habillée vite fait d'un pull vaguement bleu, d'un slim noir et de mes bottes noires également. Je suis sortie à toute vitesse de la maison, j'ai pris ma voiture et j'ai filée chez les Mikaelson.

**POV Rebekah**

Voilà 2 jours que mon pauvre frère a disparu à cause de la bande de cette ******* de double Petrova, vampire de fraiche date. 2 jours que je n'avais pas bu de sang, que je n'étais pas sorti et surtout que je pensais à la même chose ! Tuer ces minables qui m'avaient privés de mon frère. Ils avaient osés s'en prendre à notre famille. Deux fois... En tuant Finn et maintenant Klaus. Il fallait agir avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent aux autres. Kol et Elijah … Mes deux frères restant .. Les seuls qui pouvaient m'aider. Il fallait que je les prévienne et que je demande leur aide. J'ai donc sortis mon téléphone et j'ai commencée par Elijah.

* conversation téléphonique*

-Rebekah ?

-Elijah ! Il faut que tu revienne à Mystic Falls. Ils ont desséchés Klaus et l'ont mis je ne sais où.

- Quoi ? Mais comment ?

- Il a voulu tuer Damon donc Bonnie a utilisée un sort pour le dessécher.

- Qu'a fait Damon ?

-Il a détruit tout les hybrides de Klaus sauf Tyler. Comme le double est vampire, il ne pouvait plus en refaire.

-Je vois. Je serais à Mystic Falls dans quelques heures.

*Fin de la conversation téléphonique*

Voilà une chose de faite. Elijah allait revenir en ville et Klaus allait revenir. Du moins, je l'espérais... Si seulement on pouvait être une famille unie et sans problème. Un peu impossible,à mon avis, mais c'est bien de rêver. Il ne restait plus que Kol a prévenir mais le problème, c'est qu'il était très proche de cette garce d'Elena. Le mieux était de ne pas le prévenir, en fait. Pour une fois, Kol Mikaelson allait rester en dehors des affaires familiales. Il avait clairement choisit le double et non la famille. Où était passé ce serment que l'ont avait fait mille ans plus tôt ? Always and forever ? La famille devait passer avant tout,non ? Et pourtant... Je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre. Pourquoi cette fille ? Ce maudit double ?! Si seulement Matt pouvait être là pour m'aider à y voir plus clair... Mais non, pas la moindre trace de lui. Il devait être occupé ailleurs. C'était quand même hallucinant qu'il ne m'en veuille pas pour son accident qui lui a tout de même couter la vie. Je.. Trois coups à la porte me sortirent soudainement de mes pensées. Qui cela pouvait être ? Sûrement pas Elijah. Il avait dit qu'il revenait dans quelques heures. Je me suis alors levée du fauteuil que je n'avais pas quitter depuis mon réveil et j'ai ouvert la porte pour découvrir...

- Caroline ?...

- Salut ! Il faut que je te parle de ton frère...

Que pensez vous de ce chapitre? J'avoue que ce n'est pas le mieux que j'ai fait mais bon...


	3. Chapitre 2:Alliance

Slt tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2.

Réponses aux reviews: Lea Michaelson ( Slt ! La voici enfin ! ;) J'espère que ça va te plaire )Nataliamine ( Slt ! Tu as totalement raison. Quand les autres vont découvrir que Caroline les a trahis, ils vont mal le prendre. Très mal même. Quant à Klaus, il voudra peut-être les tuer pour se venger mais une petite blonde l'en empêchera. Peut-être … Profite de la suite :) )

Chapitre 2: Alliance

**POV Rebekah **

- Salut ! Il faut que je te parle de ton frère …

Au lieu de la laisser parler, je l'ai attrapée par la gorge. Elle était la dernière personne sur terre que j'avais envie de voir. D'ailleurs, entendre ses gémissements de douleur était très agréable. La seule chose de bien dans ma journée, en fait.

- Je .. Peux...T'ai..der..à ..Le.. Re...Trou..Ver, croassa t-elle.

Comme c'était bon de l'entendre parler comme ça. Cela ne servit à rien puisque j'ai juste resserrée mon emprise sur sa gorge. - Tu aurais dû y penser quand tu l'as tuée, sale garce, crachai-je avec haine. Sur ces mots, je l'ai lâchée violemment avant de la pousser dehors.

- Attends ! Cria t-elle avant que je ne referme la porte.

Je fis semblant de ne pas l'entendre en fermant la porte. Elle, m'aider ? Mon œil, oui ! Si elle était comme le double, à poignarder dans le dos, c'était pas la peine. Elle ne devait pas être amie avec le double pour rien. Comment pouvait-elle m'aider à retrouver mon frère ? Ça devait sûrement être un piège.

** POV Caroline**

Elle avait carrément refusée de m'écouter ! Comment allais-je pouvoir la convaincre que je pouvais l'aider à retrouver son frère ? Bonne question ! Il fallait que je l'aide. J'en avais besoin. J'aurais dû agir pour éviter que Klaus ne meurt. Oui, la culpabilité me rongeait. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir pu faire quelque chose pour lui. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux sans que je puisse faire quelque chose. Il fallait vraiment que j'agisse sinon je m'en voudrais toute ma vie, ou plutôt mon éternité ( je suis un vampire,non ? ) Pourquoi l'aider ? J'étais censée le détester et pourtant … Je n'y arrivais pas. Ses attentions envers moi était adorable et la petite part d'humanité qu'il me montrait m'avait touchée. Et oui ! Klaus, l'originel hybride psychopathe avait une part d'humanité et... j'aimais sa part d'humanité. Je voulais la revoir. Je voulais que Klaus revienne pour que je vois TOUTE son humanité. Encore faut-il que sa soeur veuille bien me laisser l'aider. Sinon, comment allais-je faire toute seule ? Rester assise contre la porte d'entrée de son manoir à attendre que Rebekah m'écoute ? J'étais vraiment pathétique à attendre là. Mais bon … que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? J'ai donc attendu pendant des heures que quelqu'un sorte ou entre. Mais rien jusqu'à ... - Caroline ? S'exclama une voix familière, surprise. J'ai levée la tête vers l'ainée des originels, Elijah. Exactement celui qui m'écoutera.

- Elijah !

Il me fit un petit sourire forcé. La disparition de son frère l'avait vraiment touché.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demanda t-il, inexpressif.

- Je suis là parce que je veux vous aider à retrouver votre frère.

Il haussa les sourcils. Visiblement, je l'avais surpris. Bon point pour moi !

- Pourquoi ferais tu ça ? Je veux dire, je croyais que tu le détestais. D'ailleurs, tu n'a pas aidée tes amis à le mettre là où il est ?

J'étais sûre et certaine qu'ils allaient se méfier de moi. Après tout, combien de fois ai-je aider mes amis à essayer de détruire les originels ? Sa méfiance était tout à fait normale.

- J'ai juste envie de vous aider. Klaus n'est pas si terrible qu'il en a l'air. Il se cache derrière un masque inexpressif mais je sais très bien qu'il peut changer. Il est capable d'aimer puisqu'il vous aiment et un être capable d'aimer peut être sauver.

Encore faut-il qu'il veuille être sauver. Elijah réfléchit quelques secondes. De tous les originels, c'était lui le plus noble, le plus mature, non ? Il n'allait pas me tuer ?

- Tu l'aimes ? S'enquit-il avec un certain intérêt.

J'ai été surprise par sa question. Est-ce que j'aimais Klaus ? Non. C'était pas de l'amour mais plutôt de l'attirance. Une sorte d'attraction qui nous poussait l'un vers l'autre. J'avais compris ça le jour où il me l'avait dit …

Flash-back

J'étais dans ma chambre, allongée sur mon lit, en train de regarder le plafond tout en demandant si Klaus essayait vraiment de me séduire par amour ou si il voulait juste m'avoir pour une nuit. C'est ainsi que Klaus m'avait surprise en train de parler toute seule, me posant des questions à moi-même.

- Est-ce qu'il fait ça pour atteindre un objectif bien précis ? Me demandai-je. Bon sang, ce que j'aimerais être télépathe !

- Les télépathes sont tous à moitié fou et je ne te courtise pas pour atteindre un objectif, ma douce.

En entendant la voix de Klaus, j'avais sursauté un grand coup, me retrouvant d'ailleurs par terre pusique je suis tombée du lit.

- Klaus ! M'écriai-je, surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as fait vachement peur !

Il s'excusa avant de m'aider à me relever. Il m'installa sur mon lit et il s'assit à coté de moi.

- Je flirte avec toi parce que je veux être avec toi, sweetheart. Je ne cherche pas à atteindre un objectif. Je veux juste qu'on soit ensemble. Quand te rendra-tu compte que nous sommes attirés l'un vers l'autre ?

Sur le moment, j'ai éclatée de rire. Une attirance? Mon oeil, oui ! Puis quand j'ai vu son visage, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était vraiment sérieux. Il avait baisser les yeux et refusait de me regarder.

- Je suis désolée, Klaus. C'est juste que je me demande pourquoi tu t'intéresserais à moi alors que tu es la créature la plus puissante sur terre. Tu es unique alors que je suis tellement banale. D'habitude, tout les garçons intéressants sont aux pieds d'Elena mais toi... non. Je veux dire... Pourquoi tu t'intéresse à moi ?

Il ne répondit pas et se leva de mon lit. Il n'allait quand même pas me laisser sans réponse. Il embrassa tendrement mon front.

- Cherche la réponse et je te dirai si c'est la bonne. Au revoir, Caroline.

Et il s'envola par la fenêtre.

Fin du flash-back

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui donner sa réponse puisque mes amis l'ont éliminé. En tout cas, grâce à lui, j'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai vu comment on s'attirait l'un vers l'autre. Non, je ne l'aimais pas mais je le pourrais.

- Non. Je l'aime bien mais peut-être que ça pourrait aller plus loin.

- Je vois, acquiesça Elijah. Entre, ajouta t-il en ouvrant la porte.

J'ai chuchotée un discret «merci» avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Rebekah arriva immédiatement accueillir son frère mais quand elle me vit, elle s'arrêta net avant de fusiller son frère des yeux.

- Pourquoi elle est là ? Grogna l'originelle.

Je n'ai pas laisser le temps à Elijah de répondre.

- J'ai essayée de te le dire. Je peux vous aider à retrouver Klaus. Je sais déjà qu'il se trouve à Mystic Falls. Dans la foret, le lac... Je ne sais pas. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir de mes amis pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi devrions nous te croire ? Souffla Rebekah en nous conduisant au salon.

- Parce qu'elle ne serait pas là, à perdre son temps, si elle voulait nous piéger, intervint Elijah. Elle n'a rien à gagner en faisant ça.

Rebekah nous invita à nous asseoir sur les imposants canapés du salon. Je sentais qu'il allait être difficile de la convaincre. Pourtant, je devais le faire.

- C'est tout ce que tu sais ? Me demanda Rebekah avec un peu plus de gentillesse.

- Pour l'instant, oui. Mais je vais questionner mes amis en commençant par Elena, Stefan et Damon.

Les deux originels acquiescèrent.

- Je sais que Klaus a été desséché chez les Salvatore, ajouta Rebekah. Tout ceux qui s'y trouvait, Elena, Damon, Stefan, Tyler, Bonnie et Jérémy sont sans doute au courant de l'emplacement de Klaus.

- Comment tu sais tout ça ? M'enquis-je.

Rebekah étira ses lèvres en un sourire tout à fait sublime.

- J'ai un informateur...

J'ai acquiesçée. De toute façon, elle n'en aurait pas dit plus.

- Très bien. Alors passons un marché. Je vous aide à retrouver Klaus et en échange, vous quittez la ville.

Les originels échangèrent un regard.

- Marché conclu !

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Caroline a t-elle bien fait de s'allier aux Mikaelson ? A votre avis, qui est ce mystérieux informateur ? Hate de voir vos reviews !


	4. Chapitre 3: Mission Damon

Slt à tous ! Voici le chapitre 3. Enfin ! J'ai mis pas mal de temps à l'écrire celui-là. En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Réponses aux reviews: Nataliamine( Coucou ! Pour l'informateur secret, tu as totalement raison :). Etant un fantôme, il peut tout voir, ce qui est très pratique. Quant à Caroline, elle fera tout pour rester discrète dans ses questions sur Klaus mais peut-être que... Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et profite de la suite)

Lea Michaelson ( Cc ! Voici enfin la suite que tu attendais. J'espère que ça va te plaire)

Chapitre 3: Mission Damon

**POV Caroline**

Le lendemain matin, j'ai mis mon plan à exécution. J'allais commencer par cuisiner Damon. Ça allait pas être facile mais il fallait au moins essayer. Je devais à tout prix découvrir où était Klaus. J'avais fait un marché avec les Mikaelson et si je ne remplissais pas ma part du marché, ils me tuait. J'espérais pouvoir obtenir quelques informations de Damon. Ça allait être dur car il ne me faisait pas confiance du tout. A vrai dire, je doutais qu'il me dise quoi que ce soit mais je devais au moins essayer. C'est pour ça que j'étais au grill à 11 heures. Je l'attendais patiemment au bar car je savais qu'il y allait tout les matins pour prendre un petit remontant. Du bourbon, quoi ! Je l'attendais depuis 30 environ et toujours pas de Damon. Je commençais à perdre patience. Je buvais coca sur coca tout en surveillant la porte d'entrée. Il n'allait jamais venir ! Je perdais clairement mon temps à attendre. J'allais d'ailleurs partir quand il est arrivé, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il m'avait fait attendre 2 heures cet abruti ! Il s'est assis à coté de moi en m'ignorant royalement, ce qui m'énerva.

- Les gens polis disent bonjour, dis-je sèchement.

Il posa sur moi un regard ennuyé qui m'énerva encore plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être énervant parfois !

- Ouais. Salut, Blondie, fit-il avec un ennui plus qu'évident.

J'ai poussée un long soupir. Quel malpoli ! Même si je l'aimais pas, je restais poli avec lui malgré tout.

- Alors, comment ça se passe depuis la mort de Klaus ? Demandai-je avec «innocence».

J'essayais de l'amener sur le sujet Klaus sans éveiller ses soupçons. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

- Génial ! Elena m'a encore giflée parce que j'ai insulté son crétin d'originel, Stefan m'a presque tué parce que j'ai retourné toute la pension, Kol m'a foutu une tarte parce que je cours après sa copine et toi, tu m'ennuie pour je ne sais quel raison. Contente ?

Oui, ça allait être dur. Très dur, même ! Comment pourrais-je lui demander sans qu'il s'en rende compte où se trouve Klaus ? Je séchais complétement.

- Et toi, contente d'être débarrassé de Klaus ? Me demanda t-il sans grand intérêt.

Non ! Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas répondre ça.

- Si tu savais. Plus de bijoux hors de prix, de dessins et autres... C'est juste... Trop bien ! Mentis-je avec un enthousiasme feint.

Il ne se douta pas de mon mensonge. Décidément, j'étais une comédienne née.

- Je trouve que l'état de momie lui va bien. D'ailleurs, il doit être bien là où il est, fis-je en essayant de le pousser à la confession.

- Tu m'étonnes !

Il avait quand même du mal à mordre à l'hameçon. Il fallait que j'essaye autre chose.

- Tu crois que sa famille le retrouvera ? M'enquis-je.

- Ça m'étonnerai qu'ils trouvent l'endroit où il est. Voilà exactement l'occasion que j'attendais.

Allais-je avoir ma réponse ? J'en doutais mais j'allais essayer quand même. - Ah oui ? Il est où, en fait ? Il me regarda bizarrement et fronça les sourcils. C'est pas bon ça ! Sa réaction n'était pas celle que j'espérais.

- Là où il devrait être, voyons ! Se mit à rire Damon.

Là où il devrait être ? Je ne voyais pas. Je lui ai donc lancer un regard interrogateur tout en fronçant les sourcils.

- Désolé mais je te fais pas confiance. M'en veux pas, hein ? C'est juste que Klaus comptait plus pour toi que tu ne le croyais et qui me dis que tu iras pas tout dire à sa cinglée de famille.

C'était prévisible mais bon … J'avais encore plein de personnes à interroger. Elena, Stefan, Tyler … J'avais encore un large choix. D'ailleurs, la prochaine personne allait être Tyler. S'il était avec moi, c'est qu'il me faisait confiance donc il devrait me dire la vérité. Il fallait que je prévienne les originelles de mes découvertes avant de passer à quelqu'un d'autre tout en veillant à ce que Damon ne me suive pas. J'avais peur d'avoir éveillé ses soupçons.

- Bon ben Damon, je dois y aller. Ce fus extrêmement désagréable de parler avec toi mais ça change pas de d'habitude. Après tout, tu ne parles qu'aux personnes qui peuvent t'apporter quelque chose. T'es pitoyable mais t'y peux rien. Désolée si j'ai blessée ton petit cœur meurtri rempli d'amour pour Elena alors qu'elle en a rien a foutre de toi. Il va falloir te faire une raison. Sur ce, Salut crétin !

Il était choqué par ma tirade. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il s'y attendais pas. Fière de mon petit effet, je suis parti du Mystic Grill, la tête haute. J'avais enfin dit ce que je pensais de lui. Il était temps. Depuis le temps qu'il m'énervait, celui-là ! Une fois dehors, j'ai envoyée un petit message à Elijah, qui m'avait donné son numéro pour que je lui donne des infos.

Caroline à Elijah : Damon m'a dit que Klaus est là où il devrait être. Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Désolée. Je passe à qui, maintenant ?

- Caroline ? M'appela Damon, qui venait de sortir du Grill.

Il allait encore me les casser ! Je savais maintenant pourquoi Elena n'a pas voulu de lui. Il est trop chiant !

- J'ai pas été assez claire, Damon ?

J'avais parlée plutôt sèchement et ça n'avait vraiment pas plu à Damon, qui me prit par le cou.

- Tu es peut-être l'amie d'Elena mais pour moi, tu n'es rien. Je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer si tu m'emmerde. Ai-je été assez clair ?

J'ai lâchée un «va te faire» avant de lui mettre un coup de pied à un endroit bien placé. Encore une fois, j'étais fière de moi. Il me lâcha immédiatement pour se tenir la partie touché et j'en ai profité pour disparaître. Je suis rentrée chez moi, plein de question en tête. Damon avait-il compris que j'étais dans le camp des Mikaelson ? J'espérais que non. Je n'avais pas envie que mes amis sachent que je les avaient trahis. Ils m'en voudraient, surtout Elena. Klaus avait totalement détruit sa vie et je voulais le sauver. Dans la logique, je devrais plutôt le détester pour ce qu'il a fait à ma meilleure amie mais je n'y arrive pas. Je n'étais pas insensible à son charme et ça m'énervais. Mon téléphone me tira de mes pensées. C'était un message d'Elijah.

Elijah à Caroline: Je ne vois pas de quoi il parle. Il va falloir creuser un peu plus, Caroline. Pour ce qui est de la prochaine personne, venez au manoir demain. Elijah

Quel personne pourrait me donner facilement les réponses à mes questions ?

Elena ? Si elle est au courant, au moins. J'en doutais, en fait.

Stefan ? Je sais pas s'il me le dirait. On est très proche mais... Je sais pas.

Tyler ? Peut-être il me le dirait mais Klaus est avant tout son pire ennemie et il avait des doutes sur moi. Je le savais. Il se méfiait de moi donc... Peut-être.

Bonnie ? Elle était ma meilleure amie mais on ne parlait jamais de Klaus alors en parler avec elle éveillerait sûrement ses soupçons. A essayer quand même.

Jeremy ? Aucune idée. Je parlais très peu à Jeremy et j'avoue que j'avais du mal à deviner ses réactions.

Cette mission n'allait pas être facile du tout. Mais ça en valait la peine puisque Klaus allait revenir si j'y arrivais. Enfin... Si j'y arrive. Pour l'instant, c'est juste une lamentable défaite avec Damon. Enfin, j'avais déjà un indice. C'était déjà ça. Le seul problème, c'est que je comprenais pas cette indice. Où Klaus devrait être depuis toujours ? Ça me trottait dans la tête et refusait d'en sortir. Il fallait que j'éclaircisse tout ça avec les originels. Demain allait être une longue journée ...

Alors, que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Du plan de Caroline ? De la façon dont elle interroge Damon ? ... Dites moi tout ! :)


End file.
